


Aviophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aviophobia, Cas can literally lift Dean, Cas knew what he was getting himself into, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is a Winchester, Dean Whump, Dean and Castiel are married, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Not Amused, Dean thinks he is gonna die, Dean throws up a lot, Emma is Dean and Castiel's daughter, Fear of Flying, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Panic Attacks, Personal Trainer Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, fucking on a beach, nice flight attendants, planes, turbulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their second honeymoon after 10 years of marriage and two kids. They are going to Hawaii...Pro: awesome, sexy vacation...Con: The flight to get there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviophobia

“Cas, baby, I love you, but I don’t know about this.” Dean slowly walked toward the airport entrance. He brought his hand to his face and started biting his fingernails. The Winchester and Novak rolled their suitcases behind them with backpacks over their shoulders.

“Get your nails out of your mouth. You’re gonna be perfectly fine, Babe.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “This is out 2nd honeymoon, Darling.”

“I don’t like flying, you know this, Cas.” Dean whispered as they went to check their bags in. “Hmm, I don’t know if I can do this. Even if you somehow get me on this plane, we will have to come back sooner or later…which—which means another plane. This-this isn’t a good idea.”

“Dean, Baby, I promise you are going to be fine. We are going to have fun. You made me promise to make sure you got on that plane, even if I have to carry you on and you know I can.”

Their suitcases were checked in and sent to be put on the plane and they went to security. Even though Dean was sweating and shaking, they made it through and sat down at their gate. They hadn’t been sitting long when Dean got up and headed to the bathroom. He was gone for 10 minutes and came back very pale. “Hi.” He whispered as he sat down.

“You throw up?”

“Twice.” Dean wiped his hands on his jeans. “When do we board?”

“20 minutes.” Cas looked at his watch.

“Ok, good, that’s good.” Dean nodded and stared at the ground. He rose to his feet again.

“Feeling sick again?”

“Give me…10 minutes.” Dean covered his mouth with his hand and headed to the bathroom again.

“He a nervous flyer?” A woman softly smiled.

“Ha. What’s your definition at nervous?” Cas smirked. “He’s not a fan of flying and I begged him into this.”

“He must love you, dearly.” She replied.

“Yeah, it’s our 10 year anniversary.” Cas showed off his wedding band on his ring finger.

“That’s so sweet. I hope y’all have an amazing time.”

“Thank you.” Cas nodded as he saw Dean walking back. The Winchester sat down and held his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

“Don’t want to do this, Cas. I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this.” Dean mumbled.

“You can do this, Dean. I believe in you. I ‘m gonna be sitting right beside you the whole time.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Mister personal trainer/motivational speaker…douche.” Dean grumbled.

_‘At this time we will be boarding our first class passengers only.’_

“Come on, Mister Mechanic. That’s us.” Cas rose to his feet and took Dean’s sweaty hands.

“No, no, no, Cas…” Dean shook his head as Cas guided him to the doorway.

Cas handed the flight attendant their tickets. They took a few steps past but Dean froze. “Come on, Buddy.”

Dean shook his head and tried walking out of the runway to the plane. “I can’t…”

Cas rolled his eyes and lifted Dean over his shoulder and walked to their seat. He sat Dean down than placed their bags on the floor at their feet and sat down. “How are you doing, Baby?”

“Queasy, very queasy.” Dean groaned. “I’m sorry, so sorry. I’m ruining everything.”

“You’re not ruining anything. I knew what I was getting into.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

Dean hummed Metallica until the plane started moving. His eyes shot open. “Fuck…shit.”

“Shh, shh, you’re ok, sweetheart. Hold my hand, Baby.” Cas hummed.

It was five minutes into take off before Dean seemed to relax a tad. “Please, stay in the air. Don’t crash, thousands of people fly a day.”

“Are you gonna be ok for the next few hours?”

“Hours?”

“Yes, Dean. Try to watch a movie or take a nap.”

Dean started biting his fingernails. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Can you wait a little longer until we reach cruising altitude and we are free to move about the cabin?”

A belch ripped through Dean’s throat. The Winchester covered his mouth. His stomach heaved as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He stumbled to the bathroom shoving through the attendant. After 15 minutes Dean returned. “I hate this.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Try to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“That’s ok, Sweetheart.” Cas kept rubbing Dean’s back. “Just close your eyes.”

20 minutes later Dean’s breathing evened out, but that was when the turbulence started. After the first dip Dean was wide awake. “Fuck, fuck, shit, shit. Make it stop.”

“Shh, Dean, it’s just some turbulence. This is normal.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“I wanna get off. I need off. I’m…I want out.” Dean panicked.

“Shh, hum Metallica, Baby.” Cas lifted the armrest in between them. Dean curled up at Cas’s side. “You’re safe. We are gonna have so much fun in Hawaii. It’s gonna be worth it.”

“I want off. I want out. Get me out of here.” Dean was starting to hyperventilate. “I need out, Cas. Please, get me out. I need out. I’m gonna die.”

Dean must have been noticed by the flight attendants. “Sir, sir, you need to calm down.”

“M’am, he’s terrified of flying.” Cas spoke.

A second attendant came up with a brown paper bag. “Sir, breathe in the bag. We don’t want you to faint, do we?”

Tears streamed down Dean’s face and soaked into Cas’s shirt. He lifted his head and shakily took the bag. Cas helped keep it in place as Dean breathed in. “It’s ok, Babe. You’re safe. I’m right here.”

Dean pushed away the bag and snuggled up closer to Cas. “I’m scared, Cas.”

“That’s ok, Dean. You can be scared. Close your eyes. We wil be in Hawaii before you know it.” Cas ran his fingers through his husbands hair.

“Would you like something to drink?” Water, soda, coffee…?” The flight attendant asked.

“Two waters.” Cas replied. The former Novak get Dean  to drink water before the drifted to sleep.

Fortunately, Dean slept for 3 ½ hours. Unfortunately, Dean automatically paled. The Winchester saw the line for the bathroom and grabbed the brown paper bag from earlier and spewed all of the water and anything else in his stomach. He set the bag in between in feet when he was done and placed his head between his knees. “Gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Be careful.” Cas watched Dean stumble to get in line. He threw the bag away and a minute later Dean stepped into the bathroom. Dean plopped back down into his seat a couple minutes later. “How are you feeling?”

“Panicking is over, but my stomach is rebelling and it’s hot in here.”

“Take off your flannel. We are halfway through the flight. Wanna watch a movie?” Cas pointed to Dean’s screen in front of Dean.

“Uh-do you have the headphone spliter?” Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I’ll watch whatever you’re watching.”

Cas nodded and grabbed the small jack that enabled Dean and Cas to listen to Cas’s screen with their headphones. “You’re doing so good.”

At some point they both had fallen asleep for another 3 hours. Cas would have slept longer if it wasn’t for another about of turbulence. Dean shot awake with a loud gasp. “No, no, no, fuck.”

“Hey, hey, Dean, breathe, Hon. You’re ok, breathe, Babe.” Cas took Dean’s hand. The Winchester stared at Cas and inhaled slowly. “There you go, Darling. Exhale slowly.”

Dean whimpered as the plane dipped a tad. Tears bubbled up in his eyes. “Cas…”

“Deep breathes, Dean.”

“I’m gonna be sick…” Dean got up and rushed to the luckily empty bathroom.

A flight attendant came up to Cas. “He is quite a handful, isn’t he?”

“I knew what I was getting into. I forced him into flying. Could I have a ginger ale for him, please?”

“Sure thing, sir.” She walked off.

Dean was in there longer than the last few times. Cas got up and walked toward the bathroom that occupied his husband. He knocked on the door. “Dean, Sweetheart, you ok in there?”

“Cas?”

“Yeah, Hon, open the door.” After a second there was a click of the door unlocking. Cas was sitting on the floor. Cas locked the door behind him “Honey, what are you doing on the floor?”

“Too sick to move. Lightheaded, world spinning, dipping, rolling, falling…oh God.” Dean mumbled and lurched and hurled into the basin.

“Hey, babe, we got an hour before we land. Can you come back to our seat? I got ginger ale for you.”

“I want off this plane.” Dean spit into the toilet. “Get me out of here.”

‘Breathe, Darling.” Cas helped Dean to his feet. “Can you stand there for a moment while I pee. I’ve been holding it for hours.”

“Do what you gotta, babe.” Dean sighed.

Cas did his business and they walked back to their seat. The attendant came by and gave Dean a cup of ginger ale.

“Thank you.” Dean nodded.

“No problem, Sugar. Anything to settle your stomach. Hate to see you miserable.”

“Thanks again.” Dean took a sip.

Cas laced his fingers with Dean. “There isn’t much left of the flight.”

_“We should be making our decent shortly.”_

“Fuck.” Dean muttered and sipped the ale.

“You can do this, Dean. We are almost in Hawaii, solid ground.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Just breathe. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

30 minutes later Cas regretted saying that. “We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die. We are gonna crash. The plane is crashing. We are dropping to our deaths.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean, it’s ok, Babe. Listen to my voice, it’s me, Cas. Breathe, Honey.”

“I’m dying. The plane is hurling towards the ground. It’s gonna burst into flames. This giant coffin is heading for the ground. Can’t breathe. Oxygen is too thin.”

“Hey, Babe. Focus on my voice. We are ok. You are ok. They are landing the plane. This is completely routine. We are safe. Listen to me. We. Are. Safe. You. Are. Safe.”

“No, no, we’re dying. We’re dead! We’re gonna die. All of us!” Dean glanced outside and saw the final descent as the place quickly headed closer to the landing strip. He squeezed Cas’s arm and bent forward and lost all of the ginger ale on the floor between his legs.

“Let it all out, Hon.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. Cas watched the passengers leave. He warned the passengers about the mess on the and apologized and the stranger gave Cas a pitiful look as they saw how bad Dean looked. “We’re gonna wait until everyone get off before we do.”

Dean stood and avoided the slop. A flight attendant came up. “I’m so sorry. I am a horrible flyer and apparently air sick.”

“That’s ok, Sugar. Your husband did a good job of keeping mostly quiet during the whole situation.” She guided them out of the plane with their bags.

Dean laced his hand with Cas’s. “Cas, I’m sorry for all of that.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into. It was a little scary to see my husband puking and panicking. “ Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “I’m not gonna kiss you until you brush your teeth.”

“Yeah, I haven’t puked that much since—“

“The food poisoning incident of ’96.” Cas interrupted. “That was one hellva a night.”

“I forgot about that night, oh God. I was gonna say our summer trip to Miami.” Dean laughed.

“That was when I found out you get motion sick.” Cas laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, there’s a reason I always drive, never you or Sammy.” Dean grabbed his and Cas’s luggage.

“Thank you for doing this. We need this vacation.”

“Hell yes, we need this. I hope it’s worth it. Claire and Emma get to have fun with both sets of grandparents. We will be fucking on a beach.”

Cas laughed. “I love you so much.”

“Yet, you put me through Hell.”

“Hey, I saved you from that Hell.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek.

**_***_ **


End file.
